Electronic devices are typically designed to perform specific functions. From the moment an electronic device is turned on, it may be fully functional to perform its designed task. This approach may be fine for simple devices. This approach, however, may present disadvantages in complex systems. For example, a complex system may consume relatively large amounts of power. If the complex system is fully functional at all times, power consumption typically remains high even when the system is not actually being used. This relatively high power consumption can be a particularly important concern for battery-powered systems where high power consumption can cause a short operational life.
Another characteristic of conventional electronic devices is that they may have several modes of operation and may be designed to start in one of those modes when turned on. Such devices may switch modes only in response to a physical user interaction, such as pressing a predetermined button, for example. Such a design may work for simple devices. Complex systems, however, may take a relatively long time to switch from one mode of operation to another. In addition, it may be inconvenient for a user to have to manually switch the system between modes. If a complex system is designed to always start in one mode when turned on, or to switch to another mode only when manually selected, the length of the switching time and the time required by the user to get to the system to initiate the switch could hinder the performance of the electronic system.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a method and apparatus that increases battery life of an electrical device by allowing the device to power up and power down components therein at appropriate times. There has also been a need for a method and apparatus that reduces the latency (i.e. the delay) between the time a user decides to operate a device in a certain mode and the actual mode switching. Latency can also refer to the latency between the time that the user decides to turn a device on or off and the actual switching on or off of the device.